


The Song of The Peppery Man

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: A ghastly creature causes havoc at a space port.





	The Song of The Peppery Man

It was six o'clock on the space port,  
The rockets were all in their hangars,  
The pilots and crews,  
Were watching the News,  
So The Doctor was taping The Clangers.

While Bill ate a lemon curd sandwich,  
Imagining tea at The Ritz,  
Poor old Nardole,  
Had a sesame roll,  
And was picking out all of the bits.

"Something's not right," said The Doctor,  
As he scanned the canteen on the sly,  
Then a man in the queue,  
Ordered coffee for two,  
Because both of his mouths had got dry.

The waitress returned to the kitchen,  
And once she had gotten inside,  
Gave a terrified yelp,  
For immediate help,  
Which The Doctor rushed in to provide.

A roaring tornado of pepper,  
In roughly a personny shape,  
Made everyone sneeze,  
And fall to their knees,  
As it burst through the door to escape.

Bill went to check on The Doctor,  
Who was arming himself in the pantry,  
And the beast swirled away,  
To launchpad 1A,  
Where it started to climb up the gantry.

"Up there!" cried Nardole to The Doctor,  
"It's planning on stealing a rocket!"  
"It'd never have tried,"  
The Doctor replied,  
"If it knew what I've got in my pocket."

He clambered up after the monster,  
Which was already nearing the top,  
And the Peppery Man,  
With its devilish plan,  
Was very unlikely to stop.

It was trying to open the capsule,  
But swung round and raged at its rival,  
But The Doctor's not scared,  
Being armed and prepared,  
For a desperate fight for survival.

And a violent explosion of pepper,  
Brought this ghastly affair to a halt,  
Since the creature's uniqueness,  
Had one fatal weakness,  
Its traditional enemy - salt.

It was seven o'clock on the space port,  
The rockets were safe in their hangars,  
The pilots and crews,  
Were knocking back booze,  
Bill and Nardole,  
Had gone out for a stroll,  
And The Doctor was watching The Clangers.


End file.
